Scary Girl Guides
Scary Girl Guides is a sketch featured in both the First Series and the Second Series of You're Skitting Me. It follows the lives of two naughty girl scout guides. Description Two creepy Girl Scout Guides go around the neighbourhood carrying out their girl guide duties so that they can earn their "Being Helpful" badges. However their methods are often unorthodox and a tad extreme, resulting in them terrifying the civilians. On wheels of disgusting leftover food, washing cars that are completely clean because they "might get dirty", kidnapping an old lady's dog so they would have a missing dog to find, and even blackmailing people into having them help. First Series Road Crossing The Girl Guides find an old man at the edge of a road and offer to help him cross. He politely turns down their aid as he didn't need to cross, but they refuse to leave him alone. They begin to intimidate him and forcibly make him accept their help. The old man becomes terrified and is forced to comply to their demands. Later on they're shown to have dragged the man across the street, and they sweetly assure him now he's safe. However he points across the road that his son had arrived to pick him up, and just drove off without him (which was stupid). However the Girl Guides dismiss this and state at least he didn't get hit by a car, before they depart the scene (which was unhelpful). Meals On Wheels The Scary Girl Guides arrive at a man's house bringing him a plate covered with foil. He states he doesn't need Meals on Wheels, but the girls insist he does and point out his age. Lost Puppy The Girl Guides approach an old lady's house, and she answers the door. The Girl Guides give their usual introduction, and ask if there's anything they can do. When the old lady kindly states she doesn't need any help, the Girl Guides immediately ask her about looking for her missing dog. The old lady replies her dog, Felix, isn't missing as he was playing in her backyard. However the Girl Guides show her a collar which belongs to her dog. Recognizing the collar, the old lady goes back to check and sees her dog is indeed missing. When she finds out he is indeed gone, the Girl Guides restate their offer to help look for him. One of the Girl Guides also offers to fix the hole in the bottom of the old lady's fence, to which the other Girl Guide nudges her to shut up, with a shot at their backs revealing she's holding a shovel. She then covers herself by explaining "the hole under the fence that must have been there" for her dog to escape. Washing Cars A man finds the girl guides washing his car. When he asks them what they're doing, they explain they're washing his car for him. He protests that the car wasn't even dirty, but they explain they meant cars that "might get dirty." The man insists he doesn't require the service, but they press on how a leaf could drop onto his nice clean car. They then demand that they pay him, to which he says they haven't even finished washing it yet. Second Series TBA Cast *Mia Albers as Girl Guide #1 *Molly Daniels as Girl Guide #2 *Unknown as "Frail Old Man" *Unknown as "Snappy" Man *Unknown as Old Lady Trivia *This is the first time that Mia and Molly have worked together on a regular sketch, they do so again in Tatiana's Solo Round the World. *The Girl Guide is one of the characters that appears in Mia's intro in the First Series. *In the Second Series they are shown with freckles and longer eyelashes. Category:Reocurring Sketches Category:First Series Sketches Category:Second Series Sketches Category:Mia's Sketches Category:Molly's Sketches Category:Sketches